Silent Tears
by FireAngel2
Summary: A Vegeta and Trunks story. The life Trunks has after his father is killed. However is it to much for Trunks to handle?? My fic is done. I'll just be updating it so those who have not raed it yet can do so!
1. The Camping Trip

Silent Tears
    
     -Fire Angel 
    Author's Note: This is my first fan fic. It is about the life of Trunks and his
    father. It takes place after the Cell saga and Gohan is about 14, and Trunks
    has not gone back to the future. Well enjoy! ^_^
     ~***~
    "Ok mom, we"ll be going now." 
    "Be careful Trunks, and look after your father!"
    Vegeta looked at Bulma and gave her the *shut up woman, he is a stupid boy, and
    I can take care of myself* look. Bulma winked at Trunks and hugged him. 
    "See you in a week!" Bulma started to move towards Vegeta and hug him too, but
    he gave her the *do and die* look. She sighed and just smiled at him. Vegeta
    and Trunks got into the car and Vegeta started the engine. 
    "Thanks for taking me camping. I'm sure we'll have loads of fun..." Vegeta's
    eyes narrowed. 
    "Listen boy, I am not doing because I want to. Your mom forced me." Vegeta's
    answer was very definite and one that is very hard to respond to. 
    "Heh. I'm glad she did." Vegeta grumbled and moved his shoulders into a more
    comfortable position.
    They had a long way to go.
     Trunks looked out the window and wished he was back home with his mom. All
    Vegeta has done to him so far is tell him how much he hates him and his mother. 
    Trunks didn't say anything to him after that. He just looked out the window,
    looking at the trees. It was as if Trunks was alone. It had been silent for a
    few hours. But he liked it like that. It was a lot better than Vegeta yelling
    at him. Trunks dared not say anything though, after arguing with Vegeta, he
    told Trunks to shut up and not talk to him. 
    "Almost there..." Trunks thought to himself. "When we get to the cap site, I
    can get away from him for a while."
     At last they arived. Trunks was the first to get out. He quickly got
    everything and ran to where they would set everything up. Vegeta stepped out of
    the car and followed Trunks. He put everything down and started to put up the
    tent. When he was done, Trunks looked at the site and sighed. 
    "I can't put up tent even if my life depended on it." Vegeta looked over to
    what Trunks had done and frowned. 
    "We don't need to sleep in a tent. Trunks looked up at him in many ways. Both
    in caution, confusion, and in knowing that Vegeta had his pride. Sleeping in a
    tent would most likely prove that he was week and afraid. Trunks however was
    thinking on the safe side. 
    "But father, what if it starts to rain, and there are lots of bears and wild
    animals around here. What if we were attacked?" 
    "We will not be attacked boy, I can handle any wild that come near me." 
    "But what if you were sleeping?" Vegeta had now grown so mad that his fists
    were tight. 
    "Do you think I will be sleeping? NO! I'm wont. I will be training and not
    with you. I have no intention of spending any time with you what so ever." 
    Trunks had grown tired, he didn't want to argue. 
    "Fine." 
    "Good."
    Satisfied, Vegeta turned around and flew away. Trunks sighed and went straight
    to his cell phone. He dialed his home number and waited for it to start
    ringing. His Grandfather picked up and by the sound of his voice, he was very
    happy to hear Trunks' voice. After their long talk, Dr. Briefs put Bulma on. 
    "Ah Trunks, so so nice to hear your voice." Trunks looked up at the sky 
    "Ya, well I just wanted you to know that father went off to train so it looks
    like I will be the only one here." Bulma's tone went slightly down. 
    "Oh that bum, why does he have to be so mean. Well Trunks, you might as well
    come home." 
    "Nah, I'm gonna stay here. Maybe he will change his mind." Bulma sighed. 
    "Well good luck with that." 
    "Hn, I'll just have to wait and see."


	2. Foolish Father


    *Crack crack* the fire spat sparks everywhere. It was late at night, the sky
    was black. You could hear the crickets, bugs, sounds of everything that you
    would hear at night.
    It was such a sad sight to see a young boy sitting by the fire looking at the
    stars, silent tears coming down his face. It was so hard sitting there alone...
    *Crack crack* This time sadly it was not the fire, if only Trunks new what was
    about to happen... he looked up. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing
    came out. A huge beast was standing over him. It must have been 20 feet tall. 
    He had no clue what it was. Only that it wanted Trunks dead. It roared.
    Trunks leaped for his sward. It was somewhere in the mess that his father had
    made. There was no time left. The beast lifted its foot to squash Trunks flat. 
    But then, Trunks felt a large power level. It was Vegeta. He came charging at
    the beast at full speed. He pulled his right hand back into a fist, and energy
    started to form around it. He then threw his hand out into the direction of the
    beast. It jumped onto its two front feet and now was about 40 feet tall.
    Trunks watch in horror as his father battled the monster. It looked like Vegeta
    had the upper hand, he was much faster. However, the beast had power. Vegeta
    dodged most of the attacks, but he was getting beat up. Trunks started to get
    up to help. He could see in his fathers eyes that he should stay out of it. It
    was a battle between Vegeta and the monster. Trunks couldn't watch any more. 
    His father was being smacked up bad. The monster scratched him right across the
    face so hard, he flew right by Trunks and into a near by tree. Blood was all
    over Trunks; Vegeta's blood. Trunks wiped it off and looked at it. He then cut
    himself and took his blood and looked at it. They were the same. Vegeta and
    Trunks were the same. He looked at Vegeta and looked into his eyes. He looked
    at the tears coming down his face. No. They weren't the same. Vegeta had a
    black heart. He only wanted to show Trunks how strong he was and how weak
    Trunks was to him. But all he has done is make a fool of himself. 
    "Foolish father." Vegeta's eyes slammed shut. It started to rain. Trunks
    powered up to Super Saiyan, flew at the beast and went right through it. It
    roared and fell to the ground. Trunks then sent it to the next dimension. 
    Trunks powered down and went to where Vegeta was. He bent down and looked
     at him. Trunks didn't do anything, just looked. 
    "It serves you right"...
     ..."Foolish father." 
     ~***~


	3. Am I Doing the Right Thing??

  


  


After he took Vegeta to the hospital, the doctors didn't come out of the the ER
    
    for the longest time. Bulma was freeking out, Gohan was trying to comfort her
    and Trunks was just sitting. Quietly... As if nothing was on his mind. When
    the doctors finally came out, Bulma pushed Gohan away, almost knocking him over
    and rushed over to where the doctors stood. 
    "I'm sorry, he didn't make it."
    Bulma stood there. Gohan fell against the wall. 
    "Damn." Trunks still just sat there, as if he hadn't heard anything. Bulma
    started screaming. 
    "Oh my god, Vegeta NOOOO!!" 
    Vegeta's funeral date was set for 5 weeks later. Bulma wanted
    a chance to get everything set up and all the people she could from her and her
    fathers staff at capsule corp. and all her friends invited. At the funeral,
    Bulma's mother seemed to be the most saddest, then Bulma, then her father and
    from then on, some people had the sad moments. All the Z fighters had the
    respected of showing up. Gohan and Yamcha gave Bulma and her family gifts,
    since they knew her best. When she received them, she burst out crying. But
    they understood her pain and what she must be going though. 
    "Thank you for coming guys." Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. 
    "Don't worry about it Bulma, you were there for me." Yamcha was looking around
    the room. In somewhat of a
    confused fashion. 
    "Hey Bulma, where's Trunks?" Bulma's eyes filled with even
    more tears. She turned around to put her gifts with the others. "He's not
    coming." 
    "Wow your kidding!" 
    "I'm afraid Yamcha, he told me when we got home from the hospital. He does not
    want anything to do with Vegeta. I geuss he pushed him over the edge." 
    "Poor guy, he seemed to be the only one who understood him." "Um Bulma, if he's
    not here, then where is he?" "I have no clue Gohan, he might be at home." 
    "Well Gohan, be better be getting to our seats." 
    "Ah ok Yamcha. Be strong Bulma, everything will be ok." Bulma nodded and
    smiled. The room was silent as Bulma's father stepped up and started to speak. 
    After about 10 words, Bulma's mother started crying. Bulma tried to clam her
    down, but then she too had tears streaming down. Before you no it,everyone had
    tears in their eyes. Master Roshi, Tien, Choutzu, Chichi,
    Piccolo and Krillin were in the back and the only ones who didn't understand. I
    guess they really didn't know Vegeta. But they all had the respect of showing
    up. Yamcha didn't like Vegeta a lot, but he new him. He would see him everyday
    when Vegeta was living at Capsule Corp. and when Yamcha was together with Bulma. 
    Gohan was part Saiyan so they were connected somehow, and after Goku died, he
    looked up at Vegeta as kinda of a uncle. But out of everyone, Trunks didn't
    show up. Bulma was right, he was at home. Sitting in a chair. Head in hands.
    Thinking...
    "I'm doing the right thing. I know I am. Who would want to go to
    someone's funeral when that person who would always hit someone, abuse someone,
    hate someone... Yes, i'm doing the right thing.
    _**"Stupid boy..." ... "Fuck off" ... "You are a humiliation to this planet..."**_
    _**... "I wish you had never been born..." ... "Your so week!!" ... "Idiot!!" ...**_
    _**"You're just a big mistake!!" ... "Damn you boy" ... "Imbecile..." ... "Your**_
    _**always in my way" ... "Your such a loser!!" ... "Bitch..." ... "I hate you!!"**_
    _**... "I hate being your father, I wish I never was your father..." ... "I wish I**_
    _**never knew you." ... "I wish you would just die...."**_
     ~***~

  



	4. Visits from the Dead

  


  


When everyone got home, Trunks was still siting in the chair, his head in his hands... His eyes were closed. However, he was not sleeping. Bulma came over and stroked his head. She was startled as Trunks immediately looked right at her. She stepped back as Trunks rose from the chair.

  


  


"I, um thought you were sleeping." Trunks narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I though you wouldn't notice." Bulma's eyes widened. She crossed her arms in a confused fashion, and in disbelief in what Trunks had just said to her.   
  
"Why would you say that?" Trunks stepped past her, but Bulma caught his hand and held it tight.   
  
"You know Trunks, you're a lot like your father, but I don't like how   
you have picked up his rotten attitude.   
  
"Damn"   
  
An angry face came over her. She threw his hand down. "Damn right Trunks, my husband is killed and his own son doesn't even give a damn."   
  
"Damn right mother, I don't give! I don't want to hear that I look   
like Vegeta, I don't want to hear that I sound like Vegeta, I don't   
want to hear that I am his son, I don't want to hear his name!"   
Bulma had grown so angry that she slapped him him right across the face. Sadly, all the Z fighters had heard all that she had said. And seen everything that she had done. Yamcha stepped forward and just looked at her with disappointment in their eyes. Bulma turned and gasped.   
  
"How could you?" She covered her mouth with both hands. She slowly truned around to look at Trunks but he was gone. Gohan walked right up to here and looked her in the eye.   
  
"Out! Everyone, you..." Bulma shook her head.   
  
"No... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.... Really." Gohan ran past   
her and into the direction in which Trunk had also gone. He didn't   
no where to look. Capsule Corp. was a big place. He then looked at the floor and saw broken glass all over. He looked up and the window he was standing in front of was shattered. Gohan step to look out the window. He put his hand on the frame, but there was still a big piece of glass sticking out. Gohan slammed his hand hard on it.   
  
"Fuck" He then yell out the window. He quickly reacted. Holding on with his other hand, he held his other hand before his face and looked at the glass that was right threw it. The pain was to much. He let go of the window sill and fell to the ground. His eyes were closed when he hit the ground. When he opened them again he got up and looked at his hand. He closed his eyes and took the end other glass. Tightening his eyes as he felt the pain of the glass coming out, he opened them in relief that that glass was now out. Looking up at the sky, he sighed.   
  
"He must have flown away."   
  
"I don't blame him..." Gohan wheeled around and before him stood the bold figure of... Vegeta... Gohan gasped and stood back.   
  
"No... Your dead, you cant be here." Vegeta smiled a little smile.   
  
"I might be dead, but i'm still here." Gohan looked into his eyes.   
They were different. They seemed calmer then usual.   
  
"Wait, you've changed somehow. Vegeta crossed his arms, tilted his head and closed his eyes and started to fade away.   
  
"Maybe..." With that, he had gone but now someone else was standing there in his place.   
  
"Gohan... He has changed. I have talked to him. Believe what he has said. But don't tell Trunks, he must find out on his own. It's a   
very hard time for him right now." Gohan stood there wide eyed. He couldn't believe who had just said those words. Gohan reached for his father but he had also vanished.   
  
"I... I don't believe what just happened... So Vegeta has changed,   
but i cant tell Trunks. Weird.   
  
"Gohan...." Gohan looked to where Vegeta and his father had been. No one was there. He tuned around but still, no one was there.   
  
"Gohan.... Gohan..."   
  
"Who? Who is calling my name??"   
  
"Gohan! It's ok now, wake up!"   
  
"Waah!!!" Gohan sat up straight. He looked around. He was at home in his room. He looked over at his mom.   
  
"I was dreaming..."   
  
"Yes Gohan you were." He looked at his hand. It had bandages all over it.   
  
"So, if I still have my cut hand, when did I fall asleep??"   
  
"Probably when you hit the ground from falling out of the window.   
But Gohan! You stronger then that, the window wasn't that high... I just don't know, was it that you past out because of you hand, or maybe you were just tired..."   
  
"Or maybe Vegeta and my dad put me to sleep!"   
  
"Gohan! You know very well that Vegeta and your father are dead!"   
  
"I know, but the dream I had... They told my that..." Chichi covered   
his moth."   
  
"Now Gohan you know very well that that's not true. Now your tired so get some sleep."   
  
"Fine mom, but you weren't there so you don't know!" Chichi closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
"Go to sleep Gohan." Gohan fell back onto his pillow and rolled   
  
"I know i'm right, I know I am."   
  
  


~***~


	5. Cover Up

  


A few weeks later, after Gohan's hand heeled, he was at Capsule corp. talking to Bulma having some food. Bulma was in a much better mood, however Trunks had not even come home yet. After he stormed out when Bulma slapped him, that was the last time everyone had seen him. Gohan would never forget his face when she slapped him. He was now planing to go out and find him. He had a few places in mind on where he could be, but he new where he was going to look first. 

  


  


"All right you guys, i'm going to look for Trunks, I think he's at the place where Vegeta was killed." Bulma jumped up and hugged him.

  


"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!"

  


"Er, yeah ok Bulma.... Its no problem, you can, ah let go of me now. Bulma let go of him, turning a little red. Gohan looked at her and smiled. 

  


"Everything will be ok."

  


"Thanks to you Gohan, and um do you want me to come with you??"

  


"Nah, that's ok. You just stay here and relax. I can call my mom and she can come and keep you company...

  


"No no Gohan, you just get my son back!" Gohan smiled and ran out the door and flew away.

  


"I know exactly where i'm going first. Me and Trunks are quite the same, both half Saiyan, both of our fathers are dead, and if I know Trunks he will be at the place where Vegeta died. I know when my dad died, I always visited the place where he died." 

  


  


  


"I wonder if they are worried about me... If someone is out looking for me... If someone even cares... Will I know one thing for sure, my mother doesn't, or maybe she does, she just doesn't know how to tell me. I guess it has been hard on her, I must have made is worse. Well Gohan will probably be here soon, I can sense his energy coming closer."

  


"Hey Trunks!! I found you!!" Trunks looked up and smiled.

  


"Hey there Gohan!"

  


"Well Trunks I must say, you do have a clear mind. I though that you would have all sorts of things on your mind! You were able to sense my energy quite fast!" 

  


"Well Gohan, I know in the future you train me, but now i don't think you should. Wait to train the other me, baby Trunks." Gohan looked at him weird.

  


"Well Trunks, I didn't mean it in a way that gave you the thought that I was training you, I mean if anyone should be training someone here, you should be training me! I don't understand Trunks, how can you be so calm at a time like this??" Trunks turned his head away from Gohan and frowned.

  


"I was hoping that when anyone would come, they wouldn't talk to me about him. If you haven't guessed already, this is what is making me mad. When someone says his name. I know you were all there listening to what me and my mother were talking about, and everything I said I meant." Gohan looked at his feet.

  


"I know I should not have listened in on what you guys were saying, its just that...

  


"No, i'm glad you did! It saved me on having to tell you everything."

  


"I see, so are you in a better mood?? Are you ready to come home? Bulma was so worried, it's unbelievable! And I had a..." Trunks looked at Gohan in interest. 

  


"You had a what?" Gohan covered his mouth. 

  


"I had a nothing... I was just babbling... That's all... help help" Trunks gave him a weird look. He new that he was keeping something from him.

  


"All right Gohan, what's going on??" Gohan looked at Trunks with innocent eyes.

  


"Oh Trunks, you silly goose, I was just practicing for a play, and speaking of the play, do you think you can help me with it??" Gohan tried to keep a strait face, but it was to funny to see the look of disbelieve on Trunks' face.

  


"Nice try Gohan, but I know your up to something." Gohan though hard of something to make up, but nothing was coming to his head. Man, why did I have to say what I did... Now I might have to tell him the truth...

  


"Well Trunks, you want to know what I was going to say..." Trunks looked at Gohan in hope that he would say it.

  


"All right, here's the truth you need to know."

  


~***~

  


  


  



	6. Big Trouble Gohan

  


  


Trunks looked at him.

  


"Ok, so what's up??" Gohan stepped forward and took a huge breath. If he was going to do this, then he would get it over with.

  


"I kinda well... I brook your computer." Trunks' eyes widened. His mouth dropped. He stepped back and sorta fell over.

  


"You, what... No you didn't... It's not true, this can't be happening... This is worse, then, then Cell and Frieza... Oh my god... You didn't. GOHAAAAAAAN!!!!" Trunks jumped up and garbed Gohan by the shoulders and picked him up and started to shake him.

  


"How could you how could you how could you how could you.... Gohan, what did I say about using my stuff eh?? " Laughing so hard, Gohan tried to break free of Trunks' grip, but failed.

  


"Heh, gee, Trunks, I don't know what to say... hehe." He really didn't know what to say though, he didn't even touch Trunks' computer. He would just have to make something up.

  


"I had so much stuff on that computer, and now it all gone. Because of you! Gohan!!!"

  


"Well Trunks, it was umm my er mom's fault really... Ya! You see Trunks, my mom gave me this really really hard homework and since we don't have a computer I had to use someones.... And, since when I asked Bulma if I could use her's she gave me a weird look, and then started to laugh! I had no clue why, so I just left and used yours! So, umm can we please just keep this between you and me?? I mean Bulma and my mom really don't need to know... It was such a long time ago, my mom has probably forgotten about the homework, and your mom has been really busy so she wouldn't remember when I asked to use her computer so... What do you say??"

  


"No!! I need to fix my computer!! I don't know how so my Grandfather will! He's gonna ask how it brook, and i'm definitely not saying that I did it! Boy Gohan, your in for it big time! Wait until I tell your mother..."

  


"Tell me what?" Gohan looked up and gowned. Trunks looked and there standing in front of him was Chichi.

  


"Hey mom, what are you doing here??" Chichi walked over to where Gohan was. 

  


"Looking for you silly! You have been gone for such a long time I didn't know when you were coming back so I though I would come out to see what you were doing! When Bulma told me that you went looking for Trunks, I thought you might want a little help. So here I am. And I see that you have found Trunks. How are you Trunks?? It's been a while." Trunks nodded.

  


"I'm fine. But my computer is not because of your son. He seemed to have used it and it is now unusable." Chichi frowned and looked at Gohan. 

  


"Gohan! Is this true??" Gohan looked at his feet and nodded.

  


"Yeah it's true."

  


"I don't believe this! How could you do this to poor Trunks huh?? I'm terribly sorry about this Trunks, let us make it up to you!" Trunks turned red.

  


"Ah no no Mis Chichi, my Grandfather will fix it no problem.

  


"Well that's good. Well Gohan you better move your bud on home. You have a lot of homework to do."

  


"Yes mom..." Gohan turned and flew away. Satisfied, Chichi nodded at Trunks and left.

  


"Maybe I was a little hard on Gohan, I mean... Oh well, It's to late now. He will probably pe very pissed at me." Trunks looked up.

  


It's getting late, I better get home."

  


~***~

  


  


  


  


  



	7. All a Joke

  


  


"Trunks!!" As Trunks stepped through the door of Capsule Corp., Bulma rushed over to hug her son. Trunks didn't stop her, he missed her a lot too. Bulma was very shocked at the first thing Trunks said.

  


"Mom, what are we going to do with Gohan??" Bulma looked puzzled.

  


"Er, Trunks? What do you mean by that??" 

  


"Well, obviously he didn't tell you that he broke my computer." Bulma smiled and put her hand on Trunks' shoulder. 

  


"Now Trunks, you know very well that Gohan would never do such a thing. 

  


"But he even _told_ me that he did, just now! He said that when he came to you asking if he could use your computer and you said no, he went striate to mine!" Bumla frowned and crossed her arms. 

  


"Now I don't remember Gohan ever asking me if he could use my computer... Have you looked at your computer since Gohan said this unusual thing?"

  


"No..."

  


"Well, then maybe you should see if it really is broken. I bet Gohan was just so glad to see you he just wanted to play a little joke!" Trunks slimed. 

  


"I guess, well I hope." Trunks turned around and went to his room. Everything was like it was when he left it. And his computer was fine.

  


"Phew... Everything looks ok. So Gohan didn't break my computer. Man, he sure had me scared, I even told his mom! And she got so mad, and Gohan didn't even do anything... Wait, Gohan didn't do anything!!" Trunks slapped his head and sat on his bed.

  


"Man, Gohan his really gonna give it to me now... I cant believe I did this to him. I better call him right now before Chichi blows up.

  


  


"Mom, i'm telling you it was a joke!! I would never break Trunks' computer! You know I would never..."

  


"Gohan, shut up! You have tuns of work to do. You better start before I give you more!"

  


"But Mom..."

  


"That it!! 50 more pages!!" Gohan turned around and and started to work. He was so mad he kept on breaking the pencil. Chichi turned around and slammed the door.

  


*Ring ring*

  


"Hello, Chichi speaking." 

  


"Uh, hello... This is Trunks"

  


"Trunks, hello. How is your computer, I am terribly sorry about what my son had done to it."

  


"No! Its ok, Gohan didn't break it, he was just playing a joke, its not really broken."

  


"Now Trunks dear, I know you and Gohan and very good friends, but you know he broke it. You don't have to cover for him. I took care if it! He should be busy doing homework for life.

  


"But i'm serious!! He never touched my computer!"

  


"That's quite enough Trunks, I know he did and so do you. Good-bye."

  


"But wait..." *Click*

  


"Oh man, poor Gohan. He hates me now, and Chichi just wont listen. Great, now what am I going to do."

  


~***~

  


  


  



	8. Feverish Dreams

  


  


"Well doctor, his father recently was killed and he had been having dreams about him. I just don't know what to do..."

  


"Ah, so his dad has gone to live a better life. My theory is, is that his father is trying to speak to him. In your sons dreams. Get it? It's like his father misses him and so he is trying to talk to your son through his dreams." Bulma just looked at the doctor as if he didn't know anything.

  


"Um doctor, I know you wouldn't know this, but my son and his father never did like each other. I doubt a lot that Vegeta would want to talk to him. Ever."

  


"I see. Well then, the only thing I can suggest is, is well nothing." 

  


"Trunks told me about his dreams, and the last one he had... His father did talk to him. Trunks sure was upset about it... So mad the police found him walking on the middle of the high way and brought him here. These dreams he has, they mean something. Something big, something that could change some ones life for ever. I don't think these dreams are healthy for Trunks, they could emotionally scare him for life! Please doctor. You have to help him!!"

  


  


  


_**Trunks was tossing and turning. He was having feverish dreams... About him... He can see the strong, fearless figure of his father in the shadows. In all the other dreams, he would stand and then disappear. But this time, he would not go away. It was as if he wanted to kill Trunks. Vegeta was the divil, and he wanted Trunks' soul. All of a sudden, Trunks was standing 10 feet away in the light. Trunks stared at Vegeta. Vegeta stared back. Trunks drew his sward. The light shot like a gun off the mighty weapon and revealed the icy stare of his father. Trunks had forgotten that he was dreaming. It was all too real. He wanted to say something but Vegeta just stood there as if was frozen. Trunks stepped forward. Vegeta didn't move. Trunks ambled toward him again. Still, he was motionless. Trunks walked at a more certain pace... Knowing that Vegeta wouldn't move. Trunks got close enough to see his fathers bold face. However, his mouth was calm and natural. Trunks was now looking striate into his fathers eyes. But they had changed. Trunks was no longer looking into a cold hearted person. He was gazing into the eyes of a loving father who had just seen his son for a long time. He had a small smile on his face, and a single tear rolling down his cheak.**_

  


_**"Trunks..." Vegeta stepped forward and placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.**_

  


  


_**"Why do you keep bothering me, your dead. Leave me alone." Vegeta stepped forward and placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.**_

  


_**"Trunks, don't be like that... I wanted you to know what i', sorry for everything that I have done to you." Trunks looked at him. More tears were drifting down Vegeta's face. More then ever before.**_

  


_**"Hn"**_

  


_**"Please Trunks. I'm sorry, I really am. It may not seen that why, but it's true. Please believe me Trunks."**_

  


_**"Why should does it matter? Your dead, you cant hurt me anymore. You and abuse me anymore. I'm better off with you not in my mind. So leave me alone. I can't bare to look at you." Trunks turned around but his fathers hand, still holding on to his son's shoulder, clung on even harder.**_

  


_**"If you want me to go, then I will. I just wanted you to know that i'm sorry. Also, that i'm glad your safe. I'm glad I died saving my son, other then me watching you die. I knew... You could do so much more with your life then I could. I have already ruined mine. But remember, a parting doesn't need to last... However, that is all up to you. Good-bye my son." With that, he took his hand off Trunks' shoulder and turned around. He didn't move though, but Trunks could hear him trembling. Yet, Trunks was sure he could hear the same from him. Now Trunks was in the dark light. **_

  


_**"I guess, I should forgive him. He said he was sorry, he was even crying. But how could I? Everything he had said, everything he has done... But since he is dead, i'm fine, and he must mean what he said, he didn't die because of his pride, I died... Saving me..." Trunks closed his eyes and cringed. **_

  


_**"Wait... Father, I forgive you." Yet, Vegeta didn't answer.**_

  


_**"Father??" ....**_

  


_**.... "Nothing" Trunks wheeled around and Vegeta was gone. The only thing he could see was the teas his father shed on the ground. Trunks felt the tears building but in his eyes. **_

  


_**"FATHER!!"**_

  


~***~

  


  


  


  



	9. A New Home

  


  


It was so lonely laying there all alone... No one to talk to. No one to look at. Just him. Loneliness... All it does is make you sadder. Loneliness is a terrible thing. Unfortunately, Trunks has only known loneliness for the last few days... While Gohan was doing his homework, Bulma working hard on new inventions, and all the other Z-Fighters out having fun or training, Trunks was alone, in a room that he has seen so much of. A room where people have died a peaceful or slow and painful death... A room where certain people give good or horrible and sad news... A room unfortunately Trunks has only known bad things to happen... A room that is now Trunks' new home for a long time... 

  


"Excuse me Trunks, but you have a visitor." Trunks looked up at the short, squeaky nurse. 

  


"Uh, really?? Are you sure you have the right room??" The nurse gave him a weird look.

  


"Of course I have the right room. A young man is here. He has black hair, and..."

  


"Ok, ok bring him in." The nurse nodded and stepped aside to let "the young man" in. Trunks sat up so he could get a better look at who was making their way into Trunks' humble little hospital room. Trunks smiled as he saw his best friend walk in. Gohan was glad to to see Trunks as well. Gohan made his way to a chair beside Trunks' bed and sat down. 

  


"How are you feeling Trunks?? Are you better?? Feel any pain?? I hope you don't mind me asking, but what the hell happened?? I got a call saying that you a tried to kill your self! Well, I got the call a few days ago... But this is the first chance I got to come and see you! My mom... She just doesn't trust me anymore. Oh well, i'm glad I can fly, other wise I doubt I would ever get to see you again! Or just in a really long time. So do you think you can tell me why you did what you did?? Or um... I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask... I just... wanted to know... Is there anything I can do?? To make you fell better?? Not that you should feel bad... It's just I know this is a hard time for you. Well er... Not that you cant handle it of course, just Vegeta being killed and all. Oops, I shouldn't have brought him up... Oh great, I blew it... Ok everything I have just said... Umm Maybe I should start over... Or uh maybe I should just go... You look like you need some rest. Oh gezz... Oops, no no, it's not like you need rest because your week, it's just i'm sure you have been up all night with stuff on your mind. Well, not that you would have a lot on your mind, I mean you haven't being doing anything lately... Not that your just really lazy... Its just that... Well..." Gohan stopped talking and got up from his chair. "Never mind..." Trunks blinked and and tried to call after him but nothing came out of his mouth. He had it opened the hole time Gohan was talking, it seemed his mouth had gotten really dry. Gohan, maybe hoping that Trunks would call after him to come back, kept walking until he got out the door. He leaned against the wall and felt really bad. 

  


"Great... Now Trunks is really mad at me. I should never should have came here. Oh well, what done is done." He walked down the hall and left that hospital as he started to fly away, he could here someone calling him. He turned his head and saw Trunks leaning out one of the windows.

  


"Gohan!! Come back!!" Gohan stopped flying and looked at Trunks and started fly his way. Trunks opened the window wide so Gohan could get through. Trunks helped him in and sat on his bed. Gohan sat back down on the chair he sat on before and held his head in his hands.

  


"I'm sorry Trunks, i've been so scared and worried about you. I don't mean to sound like your mom, but I have been thinking for a long time. Because of the computer thing, and my mom not believing you, i'm I the reason you well... Did what you did??" Trunks closed his eyes and fell onto his pillow. Trunks new that Gohan might have a had something to do with it. Trunks felt so bad about Gohan having so much homework and his mom not trusting him anymore, he felt somewhat responsible about the hole thing. However, Gohan didn't need to know that, he already has so much to think about and all... Trunks opened his eyes and looked at the face on Gohan. Trunks not saying anything, Gohan got the impression that he had a lot to do with it. Gohan lowered his head.

  


"I'm so sorry Trunks..."

  


"No! No Gohan, you didn't have anything to do with it. It was just me. I guess... You had nothing to do with it. So just don't be so hard on yourself. Relax!" Gohan sort of let out a little laugh.

  


"You know Trunks, having to do homework 24/7, having my mom telling me to do extra chores, train, plus having my mom yelling at me all the time... It's just a little hard to relax." Trunks laughed and looked at Gohan.

  


"Ha! I had no idea that your mother was so strict and stuff! But I do feel really bad... It's my fault you have to do all this. Is there anything I can do?"

  


"Nah, but thanks anyhow."

  


"So uh, what's your mom up to?? Working on new inventions?" Trunks looked out the window and watched a flock of birds fly by.

  


"I have no clue Gohan, she never comes to visit me so I guess she is." Gohan also looked out the window. A bird flew down and sat on the window sill. It moved it's head around and looked from Gohan to Trunks. It hopped around a few times before flying away again.

  


"Trunks, before when I first came, I tried to ask you why you, well tried to kill yourself. Do you think you could tell me why??" 

  


"I'm sorry Gohan, but not just yet. I have had to tell a lot of people and I rather not tell anymore just yet. And it's just one of those things that I would like to forget. Plus the doctors think it's best that I not tell anyone yet. Not until i'm ready, and i''m not. I'm sorry." Gohan smiled and sat back into his chair.

  


"No problem Trunks." 

  


Neither of them had said a word for a long time. Trunks just lay there on his hospital bed, almost ready to fall asleep. Gohan was sitting in the chair sleeping. After it had gotten dark the same nurse came in and told Gohan that he had to go home. He said good-bye to Trunks and told him that he would come tomorrow at the same time. When Gohan left the nurse sat in the chair and told Trunks that he had a good friend.

  


"I know... I know."

  


~***~

  


  



	10. Here to Help

Note: I forgot to say at the beginning that Goku never dies in the Cell Games. Carry on...

  


  


  


The next day, Gohan did come at as he said he would. He and Trunks talked for a a long time. The laughed as they though about all the fun times together. 

  


"Its fun thinking about the past... Going over all the fun times we had together, huh Trunks?"

  


"It sure is Gohan. Hey do you remember that time when we played that trick on your dad?? That was so funny..."

  


"Oh yeah... That was funny!! You know, he never did think the same way about apples again, heh" Trunks and Gohan looked at one another. Gohan looked at his feet and put his head into his arms.

  


"Too bad his gone... I miss him."

  


"We all do Gohan, we all miss him a lot. But remember he did it saving someone. Your father had a good heart." 

  


"Yeah, he did..."

  


_**"No, father... Not again." Gohan fell to his knees, the blood from his father everywhere. "Hn, this is when you would say*remember Gohan, when your going to save someone, always make sure that no trains are coming to run you over*." As the ambulances all came around, Gohan just watched from a far distance. Watching the people who came out of the ambulances rush over to the corps of his brave father. Watched them role him away in a stretcher. Watched them drive away.**_

  


"Um Trunks?"

  


"Yup??"

  


"I know it's only been a day, but do you think you can tell me your dream?? I was thinking about when my dad died, and I remember how much you helped me. I know I haven't done much for you. So I would like to help in anyway I can. So maybe it would help me to help you if I know what that dream you had was about." Trunks thought about it and the thought this would be a good time. So he told Gohan everything. Gohan wasn't sure what to make of the dream, but he thought that maybe Trunks should get the Dragonballs and wish Vegeta back. Trunks thought it was a great idea. The only problem was, was that Trunks was stuck in the hospital for a few more weeks. So when the nurse came along to pick up Trunks' food tray, he asked her if he could speak to his doctor. The next day his doctor came. He told Trunks that in condition had improved, so Trunks was out of there in no time. Bulma was so glad to see him, but a little sad the she worked so hard on a invention that would make the doctors do whatever she told them to and would never get to use it. (She wanted to command them take Trunks out of the hospital immediately.) But all in all, it seemed everything had gone back to normal. Now Trunks was ready to wish his father back. 

  


"I'm coming for you father, i'm going to get you back."

  


~***~

  



	11. Plain Failed

  


"Hey Trunks, how many more do we need??"

  


"1 more! It hasn't taken us that long to find them all has it Gohan?"

  


"Nope, but the last time we went to search for them we were a lot weaker. Therefore, we were a lot slower. Since then, we have grown a lot stronger."

  


"That's true. Well i'm glad, the sooner we get all the Dragonballs, the sooner we can wish my father back. Say, do you think he will be happy to see me? Or, do you think he will say that it was a waste of our time to find the Dragonballs for him? Do you think that he will stop being mean to me and everyone else?? Or, will he just be the same bad person he was before?? I just don't know.... Now that I think about all this, is this really a good idea?"

  


"Gee Trunks, I wished you had thought of this sooner, we have come so far... Lets net let this be a waste of our time. Lets have a little fun and see how he has changed. I mean, this is a chance for him to change, start over! If I were him, I would turn over a new leaf! And Trunks, your dreams. They say it all... He talked to you in your dream. You told me that in your dream you said he said that he had changed. Believe him. I do..."

  


"I guess your right Trunks, I should just stop worrying. I mean, it's worrying that got me into trouble before right?? I would really not like to go though that again. I was terrible."

  


"I'm sure it was Trunks. Hey there's the last Dragonball!" Trunks and Gohan flew down down to claim the final 7th Dragonball. Now they were able to make a wish. Well 2 wishes.

  


"Heh, so Trunks, your first wish will to bring Vegeta back, what's going to be your 2nd??"

  


"Hmm I don't really know Goahn, I'll let you have it. You helped me through the hard times I have been going through, you helped me find the Dragonballs as well. Boy, i'm sure lucky to have a friend like you." Gohan started blushing a bit.

  


"Gee, thanks Trunks, but I don't know what to wish for. I would really hate to wish it on something stupid, so i'll let you have it. I'm sure have something other than your father back right?? C'mon! Wish for something nice for you mom! I'm sure we would like a new computer, but, you could make it so... Ahh never mind, she already has computers... Well you mom has everything she needs, or how about your Grandfather?? Or Your grandmother? Or, you could wish for something for you dad when he comes back!! Maybe some new training equipment or..."

  


"Gohan slow down, I really want you to have the wish. I cant do anything with it."

  


"Trunks I told you, I cant do anything with it either. Lets just wish for nothing. Ok?? Lets just get on with wishing Vegeta back!!" Trunks smiled and nodded. They flew away again to find a big open space.

  


"Hmmm This looks good Gohan, what do you think?"

  


"It's fine. Are you ready?"

  


"Yep, but Gohan, I hope you don't mind me asking but this is something I need to do alone. So, do you think you can wait here??"

  


"Of course!! No problem."

  


"Thanks Gohan." Trunks nodded and turned and walked out into the middle of the big space. He put the 7 balls all together. He didn't do anything though, he just stood there. The wind in his hair, the setting sun behind him. He closed his eyes and imagined the image of his father. He opened his eyes and focused of the Dragonballs that were before him. As he summoned the Dragon, Gohan was sitting on a rock. The same rock Trunks sat on when he first came to this time. That was so long ago... And here they were again... Trunks stepped back from where he was standing as the Dragon rose above him.

  


"What do you wish for??" Bellowed the great Dragon. Trunks stood there, frozen. He didn't know what to think. He had only gone on journeys to find the Dragonballs, but he had never seen the Dragon. 

  


"I, I wish for myy fathther VVegeta to be rereturned tto thiiis dididimention."

  


"Hmm Let me see... No, It can not be done." Trunks mouth dropped.

  


"Why?? Why not??"

  


"Because The one called Vegeta has already been wished back before. He can not be brought back again."

  


"I, I don't believe this... Father... NOOOOOO!!" Gohan looked up at Trunks, he could here his screams but had know clue on what they meant.

  


"Trunks told me to stay here, so I will."

  


"I don't have all day, make your wishes."

  


"Well ok, he didn't want anything, but I give him something anyway. I wish for my friend Gohan's mother Chichi to forget about his homework for... a... month."

  


"It will be done. And for you last wish?" Trunks though about it, but couldn't think of anything.

  


"I wish for nothing."

  


"All right then. Your wishes have been granted." With that, the Dragon disappeared and the 7 balls flew up and scattered. Trunks turned and went back to Gohan.

  


"Well, how did it go??" Trunks didn't say anything. He just flew away.

  


"Hey Trunks!! Where are you going??" But Trunks never said anything. He just kept on flying.

  


"I guess Vegeta couldn't be brought back. Poor guy Trunks, he was so happy about the hole thing..." Gohan sighed and started flying too. "Well if he ends up at the hospital again...

I would not be surprised.

  


~***~


	12. Evil Eyes

*Ring ring ring* 

"Hello? Bulma? Really? I see... You did?? He's gone? What does it say? He wants to kill himself?? Again?? Great.... Gohan threw the phone down. The sound of Gohan's feet echoed through the house heading for the door. Gohan slammed the door so hard it fell to the ground. He jumped up and flew away. Tears flowing down his face. That's how fast he was going. The tears were for Trunks as well. 

I just don't understand. What would urge Trunks to kill himself _again_? He would never think of killing himself twice... Tears were now streaming down his face. He just got out of the Hospital...." Just when Gohan was about to give up looking for him, someone flew by.

"Trunks!!!" Gohan stopped and turned around and flew to where Trunks flew. "Hey wait up!!" But Trunks didn't slow down. In fact, he seemed to speed up. Gohan found himself trailing behind. "Trunks? Why? Slow down!" Trunks stopped. Facing Gohan, Trunks lifted his hand as if he were trying to stop the traffic. He closed his eyes and a powerful energy started to form around him. Trunks started to power up. Gohan, wondering why Trunks was acting so, he started to move toward him.Though being very cautious, Gohan took his hand and started to rest it on Trunks' shoulder, but Trunks took his other hand and slapped it away.Gohan, shocked and feeling Trunks' energy rising, he started to back off.

"Good idea."Trunks opened his eyes and grinned.In horror, Gohan covered his mouth with his hands and a tear trickled down his face.

"Trunks…You've turned into your father.Why would you want to be such a terrible mad like him?It's your eyes, there just like his.Just filled with evil intentions like his were."Trunks started to laugh.

"Ha ha!Yes they are!"

"But…Why??"

"I don't know, maybe I feel like it!You know what they say, like father, like SON!!!"Trunks focused his energy into a ball and threw it at Gohan.It hit him and through him back.Hr crashed into a cliff.Trunks spat in Gohan's direction and took off again.

The ground began to rumble.The cliff exploded into dust.There, Gohan hovered in the air Super Saiyan.Pissed, he scouted for an energy level.But there was nothing.

"Damn he's gone. What the hell has gotten into him.The last few days have been hard on him I'm sure since he cant wish Vegeta back.I don't see him talking to anyone anymore.Not even his mom.I remember when my dad died. I could not get over it for the longest time.But I never thought of killing myself…You would think that Goku would be able to survive a car crash, but being run over by a train is different."I will never his face…"

**_"Dad, look at me look at me!!"A little boy jumped up and did a flip in the air._**

**_"Be careful son, don't hurt your self."_**

**_"I won't!"A slight but cold breeze came up and blew the boys hat off._**

**_"Ah, no!My hat!Dad it blew away onto the tracks!"You could hear the whistle of the train coming closer…_**

**_"Uh oh, I better hurry."The boys father jumped onto the rails.The train was getting closer…_**

**_"Got it!!"_**

**_"Sir, look out!!!"But it was too late.The train had come….And gone.Screams could be heard a mile away._**

**_"No father…Not again."_**

"Dad, you always kill your self to save others."Gohan scouted one more time to see if he could sense Trunks' energy.Still nothing. 

"It's getting dark out.I guess I should go home and tell Bulma what happened."

~***~


	13. A Revolving Nightmare

"Well Gohan you tried your best

"Well Gohan you tried your best.I guess there is nothing else to do."

"I'll try again tomorrow morning.It's no good looking for him if you can't see him."Bulma put down her cup of coffee.She put a bit of sugar in it and swirled it around.Gohan watched the spoon go around and around.That's all it is.A revolving nightmare.It just gets worse and worse… 

"Well Gohan you better get going home.Your mother must be worried sick.Tanks a lot for telling us.We would be lost without you."Gohan turned a little red.He nodded and got up from his chair and bid the Briefs family a goodnight.

"Gohan did you find him??"Gohan looked up at his mother.She didn't even ask where he had gone off.

"How did you know I went looking from Trunks mom??"

"I heard you on the phone with Bulma.After you ran out like that, it was kinda obvious what happened.Besides, while you were gone I called her to ask what happened."

"I see.I hope you don't mind mom, but tomorrow I'm going out again.It's very impotent that I find him before he does something that he will regret."Chi Chi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"So you're just going to blow all your studies??Like that??I wont hear of it!There are other people that can look for him.That's why the police are there!"

"Mom, he's going to kill himself if I don't do anything!If the police do kind him, he's just going to blow them away!"

"What about the other Z Fighters eh??"

"They don't know Trunks like I do.I'm the only one who can help him.And id you don't let me go he's going to die!"Chi Chi looked at her son.

"You're a really good friend to look out for Trunks.I guess, you'll just have to study 24/7 when this all passes."

"Really?You'll let me help?"Chi Chi nodded.

"Gee, thanks mom!" 

"Now Gohan you better go to bed now, you'll need to wake up really early to go out and look for him." 

"OK mom!Goodnight."Gohan went to his room and got into his bed.

"Trunks you better have a good reason for all of this."

~***~


	14. Fight me First

When Gohan woke up is mom was still asleep

When Gohan woke up his mom was still asleep.It was a bit after 6:00am and you could start to see the red line of the sun over what seemed to be the never ending roll of hills.Gohan got dressed and made himself breakfast.After Gahan had clearly eaten all of the food in the house accepted for 2 eggs and a cup of juice for his mother he was off for another interesting day.Before he started his search for Trunks he stopped in at Capsule corp. to talk to Bulma.When Gohan came in Bulma rushed over and almost knocked him over.

"Gohan!!Guess what!!"

"Well good morning to you Bulma, and how many cups of coffee have you had this morning??"Bulma cocked her eyebrow and gave Gohan a long look in the eye."Eeeek, it's just a joke, it's just that it's so early and you're acting as if it's noon!"Bulma sat down and sighed.She moved both of her hands to her heart.

"Well, I didn't get any sleep last night…Well, I didn't try to fall asleep to be honest.I'm just so worried about Trunks; he's out there all alone and confused.I'm so afraid that I will get a call from the police saying that he's dead.I fainted when the hospital called about Vegeta, I just don't think I could go through it again.

"Well Bulma, you're not the only one who is worried about him.I promise you I'll find Trunks."Bulma smiled and stood up.

"I thought this would make you search easier Gohan, you see, I was looking through Trunks' room last night and I noticed that his organizer was gone.Since it was very expensive for my dad to make, he put a tracking device on it so if it ever got stolen we would be able to tack it down. Here is the tracker.It works like a Dragonball radar.Unfortunately, Trunks is out of its range so you'll have to fly around a bit to pick up a signal.I just hope that Trunks doesn't know he has it.If he does, then I'm sure he would get rid of it so we don't find him.So please hurry!!"

"Wow thanks Bulma!This should really come in handy!All right then, I'll be going now!Bulma walked him to the front door."Bye Bulma!"Gohan took off and started to fly away.

"Wait!!Gohan!!Do you need a lunch?I can quickly make something for you!"

"Bulma I'm fine!!"

"Are you sure?I don't want you to get hungry!"Gohan flew a little closer to Bulma.

"Time is of the essence Bulma, and I don't want you to worry about me now.I'll be fine!!"With that, Gohan flew away.

"Be, careful…."

Gohan had been flying for four hours and still no sign of Trunks.No sign of him on the tracker either.But still, he promised Bulma he would find him.

"Maybe he found his organizer and smashed it.Or maybe he's just really far away…Or maybe he's…._dead._No Gohan, don't think that!He has to be alive!He just has to be!" 

*Bleep bleep* Gohan looked down at the tracker.He saw a red dot with moving circles around it."Yes!!A signal!!I found you Trunks, and it looks like your not moving either!!Ha, you can't get away now…"

"Heh, Gohan is still looking for me.I can feel his energy coming closer.Strange though…It's as if he knows where I am.But hey, that's impossible!!My energy is super low; no one should be able to sense it.Hmmm lets see…" Trunks felt in his pocket and pulled out his organizer.Trunks narrowed his eyes and looked at the item."Uh no!!That's it!!That's how he knows where I am!I gotta smash this!!"Trunks through his organizer up in the air and sent a ki blast at it."Good, that takes care of that, but Goahn is getting close.I have to get out of here!!"Trunks powered up and flew away.

"What??No!!The signal is gone!Ah man, he destroyed the organizer.But I can sense his energy now…He must be flying away, really fast!!I gotta ketch up to him."Gohan blasted to Super Saiyan,"There, now I should be able to catch up!What, I can see him!TRUNKS!!!!!!"

"What?Uh no, He's right behind me, well, if he wants me that bad, he's gonna have to fight me first."

~***~


	15. One will Survive

Trunks stopped and turned to face Gohan

Trunks stopped and turned to face Gohan.Trunks stared right into Gohan's eyes.Gohan started back.The wind blew in their hair has they hovered over the ground.Above all the things happening hundreds of feet below.Floating there in the cold breeze that suited the moment so well…Trunks seemed to welcome it.

"Well, what brings you here to these cold parts of the earth Gohan?Surely not to find me right?"Trunks asked in a rather sly voice.Gohan powered down.

"The thing I'm wondering is why you are here.What's gotten into you lately Trunks??Why don't you just come home?You're mother is worried sick.She's not even getting any sleep.Don't you care?"Trunks crossed his arms and looked away.

"No.No I don't.Why should I?I don't care about anyone.I don't care about anything.Why don't you save me the trouble of hurting you and just leave me alone."Gohan smiled and turned his head away.

"I get it, this is all about Vegeta isn't it.It's gotten to you that you can't wish him back…"

"Shut up Gohan!Don't talk about _him_.Listen.Just leave me alone aright?I don't want to see or talk to anyone."Gohan looked at Trunks and sighed.

"When are you coming home Trunks?"Trunks turned away from Gohan and made fists with his hands.

"Never.Ok??Now that you have my answer, there is no purpose for you presents here."

"I'm not leaving unless it's with you."Trunks lowered his head and started to shake.

"You're asking for it Gohan!!"Gohan said nothing."Alright then, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan.Gohan said nothing."Aright Gohan lets go!" 

"Trunks, I'm not going to fight you."Trunks looked at Gohan and smiled.

"Ha ha!Well Gohan, it looks like you just sealed your death wish, cause I'm going to fight you!"Trunks came at Gohan fast and through a punch that hit Gohan hard.Gohan flew back but stopped himself.He covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes with pain.Blood dripped down his chin and onto his shirt.Gohan took his hand away and wiped the blood on his pants.Trunks grinned and came at Gohan again.This time Gohan was ready and dogged the attack.He reappeared above Trunks.Trunks looked up and sent a ki blast at him.Gohan once again disappeared.Trunks grew angry and flew down to the ground.He looked around for Gohan and then found him sitting on a rock.

"This is no joke Gohan, I will kill you."Gohan said nothing, just stat there as if nothing were on his mind.

"Trunks, please.You can't win.This is pointless."Trunks shook his head.

"No.You will fight me."Gohan stood up and rolled up his sleeves.

"If this is what you want Trunks, then fine.I will fight you."Trunks grinned and powered up even more.He new he would need to use all his strength against Gohan.Gohan came forward and powered up as well.There, stood two fighters.Gohan and Trunks.Both have no father.Both have Saiyan and blood surging through them.Both have earthling mothers.But soon, one mother will have no son.

~***~


	16. Farewell

Trunks smiled, as he looked Gohan in the eye

Trunks smiled, as he looked Gohan in the eye.He never thought that he would be battling Gohan.Gohan however did not seem pleased.Gohan looked at Trunks as if he were betraying a friend.No, Trunks just couldn't let the fact go that his father was gone, for good.Gohan was smart and could tell that Trunks would have troubles since they day he saw him at the Hospital.Trunks just didn't want to believe that he would miss such a heartless man.But deep down, Trunks knew that Gohan is right.Trunks knows how much pain he has suffered to his family and friends but just won't admit it.He's afraid and won't admit it.

"Well Trunks who is going to make the first movie?Shall I show you the big mistake you are making?Or are you choosing to find this out on your own.One way or another you are wasting my time and the time you could be spending on changing your life for the good.So what will it be?Trunks scowled.

"I know Gohan is right." Trunks thought. "But after all I have done…Will he ever forgive me?Will anyone forgive me?I've ruined my life.All because of father.It's all his fault!"Trunks covered his head with his hand and uneasily fell to his knees and shouted out to the sky.

"What have I done??How much pain have I caused??Will anyone forgive me?This is all your fault father!!"Gohan watched in horror, as it seemed Trunks was beginning to go crazy."Should I….I kill my self??Will that stop the pain that I have caused?=If I do, I will not be here to cause anymore pain!"Gohan gasped.

"Trunks?What are you saying?What are you going to do?"Trunks looked at Gohan and looked at the sky.Gohan shook his head as tears built up in his eyes."No… Trunks…Don't do it."Trunks shook his head.

"I have to do this Gohan, this is something that I have to do.Don't you see?I can finally realize it now.The reason I have been acting like this is because of my father.I never knew I could miss such a horrible man.But….He is my father.Gohan, you might not understand why I must do this but I don't expect you to." 

"Trunks, this is not a solution."Trunks smiled and reached for his sward.

"I don't expect you to understand.Thanks for letting me realize this Gohan; you're a true friend.Gohan closed his eyes hoping to wake up from a bad dream.It stated to rain.Gohan opened his eye and let the rain roll down his face.Trunks took his sward and looked at it.Trunks looked at his reflection.He could see tears rolling down his cheeks.Or were they just raindrops?The rain was so faint that no one would be able to tell.Gohan looked at Trunks.

"Silent tears…" Gohan thought as he looked at his friend stair into the weapon of his death.Trunks looked closer at that his sward that swore that he saw a glimpse of his dad looked at him and smile.

"Now I know I'm doing the right thing.He's waiting for me.I won't let him wait any longer."Gohan looked in confusion.

"Who's waiting for you Trunks?Is it your dad?Trunks shook his head.

"It's not only my father, it's also destiny.This is the way it's supposed to be.When I was born, God knew that I would die this way."Gohan came over to Trunks and stuck out his hand.

"If this is the way it is supposed to be, then this is they way it will be. I was hoping that it would not end like this, but unfortunately it has to.Well I wish you luck in the after life, and give my best to Vegeta.And if you see my dad, tell him that I love him ok?I think he already knows that, but tell him anyways."Trunks smiled and took Gohan's hand and shook it.

"Thanks for understanding Gohan.Goodbye.Gohan nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes."Oh, and Gohan, please take my sward and place it where my father died ok?Please promises me what you will do that.

"I promises Trunks, now get this over with before I blast you myself!Trunks laughed.Trunks stepped back and held the swords tip to his chest.He gave one last look to his best friend and looked up at the sky.

"I'm coming…Father."Trunks pushed the sword has hard as he could through him and cringed.The pain was horrifying.Blood rolled onto his hands and dripped down onto the grass.All the times he had spent with Gohan, his mother and all his friends rushed through his mind.And then things started to get blurry d then there was nothing but blackness.He fell forward and hit the ground.Trunks let out his last breath and then fell motionless.Gohan walked over to him and knelt down beside him and bid him farewell.

Gohan sat beside Trunks for the rest of the day and watched him slowly fade away.At sundown, Gohan picked up Trunks' sward and took it to the place where Vegeta died.He planted it hard into the ground.He found a rock and took out his pocketknife and carved a little poem into it and set it by the sward.

As I watched you stand there underneath the rain,

I knew I'd never see my best friend again

As you took your sward and put it through you chest,

I knew you let your life go, you put your soul to rest.

My father is dead, and now you're gone as well,

I guess this is it, so I bid you my farewell. 

~End~

Written by Fire*Angel

Fire_angel150@hotmail.com


End file.
